Salazar Slytherin
by Part-Time Irish
Summary: A Harry is Salazar story. Starts with PS and goes through the other books. Snarry, Slash and Femslash. Reincarnation, Dark!Dumbledore, DarkLord!Harry. Authorised Translation. HIATUS Because the author stopped writing. POLL IN MY PROFILE
1. Who am I?

T/N: Hi. This is my first translation project. The original story is in German and written by Sirei. I hope you like it… Please review! Originally, I wanted to wait with up;oading anything from this story 'til I finished translating… but it will take longer than planned. I'll update as soon as a chapter is finished and beta'd.

Beta: my dad… He's nice enough to help me with my English.

**Chapter 1: Who am I?**

Salazar Slytherin. A name that is not only adored and revered in our School but also feared and cursed.

Since my eleventh birthday my life has turned to ruins. Firstly I had to learn that everything my relatives had ever told me was nothing but lies, that the scar on my forehead was not from a car accident but inflicted by a mad wizard who had tried to kill me when I was a baby.

It was also shocking to find out that the forbidden word existed and what the reason for being forbidden was: Magic.

Hagrid, Rubeus Hagrid to be accurate, brought me to Diagon Alley, where I got my first experience of today's magical world. Yes, I mean todays magical world as I recovered all my memories shortly after Hagrid rescued me.

Even those of my death, suicide, actually, and of my whole earlier life. I really had to pay attention to answer to the name Harry and not to demand that my name was Salazar.

As Hagrid left me alone in Madam Malkin's shop I could chat undisturbed with the boy next to me. Draco Malfoy was indeed a bit arrogant and pompous but Godric had always been like that and would always be like that.

I found it very amusing that Godric Gryffindor detested his own house in Hogwarts so much, but one had to say that it differed immensely from his immagination.

The biography Hogwarts: A History I found especially amusing. The so-called facts were in truth nothing more but romantic lies and falsehoods that had assembled through the ages.

Had Godric and I been fighting? Forever! We both loved to show our different opinions. Our fights had broken many things when we were younger.

Had I been kicked out of Hogwarts or had I even left by my own choice? No, never. My death like the most time of my not very long life I had spent there. My suicide had been in my Chamber of Secrets, where I also had left my favourite pet to defend the school and my secrets.

Please, why should I give a secret room under the school such a cheesy name when I did not want my progeny to become aware of the existence of these secrets?

The punch line of my current existence as Harry Potter is that I am my own descendant. Maybe the gods chose this because I otherwise would not have the special skills of my family and therefore never be able to fight the man who claimed to be my heir.

How do I know that he is not? Easy: if he was, he'd never started this stupid war. – Now don't take it the wrong way, I am not saying that he would not have become a Dark Wizard, or even a Dark Lord.

What I mean is that he would have never started a war without having the full facts and never would have been incapacitated temporarily because of a stupid prophecy. Also he would have known, as one of the descendants, what a part of his future looked like, as Slytherins from my line had the ability to have a look on one important part of their future as soon as they turned eleven, unlike those of my brother or a cousin.

That was how Lily Potter saw herself with her young black-haired husband and a Baby, while Harry saw himself in Gryffindor and got all of my memories from the past.

But there is one thing, all Slytherins have in common: they are adamant. Even when they know what will happen they will never relent to fate. Therefore Harry would never believe a prophecy this easily.

Oh, I am sure that I am the only one who could defeat the Dark Lord, but I am not yet sure which Dark Lord the prophecy was talking about as I can see three.

But I'm getting side-tracked. After I have seen the reincarnation of Godric I was sure I would see my other companions again. My wonderful mate, the only one who completes me, my Richard.

I could be sure that my Richard had gotten the same gifts of the gods again, he would once again be a Potions Master. What else with his Romanic nose and his olfactory sense that was ten times as strong as a dog's.

As Harry was outfitted the same, it was no miracle that they both loved and conquered this area. It even was the reason they had got together.

The rest of the day I spent with Hagrid, did he really think it was a privilege to be called by his surname (?), I used to acquire a new library and a luxury trunk with the money I got from Gringott's.

Hagrid told me a bit about the four houses of Hogwarts. I was surprised how much they had changed, and bid farewell to me with the comment that I should board the Hogwarts Express at platform 9 ¾.

Anyway, I was excited to see what my home in the Scottish highlands had in store for me. Would Hogwarts recognize me and could I deceive the headmaster?

We will see but I hope that my first year in Hogwarts will be a success across the board.


	2. Into the fight! Go in and win?

T/N: Well, my dad finally managed to beta this chapter. I'm looking for a new beta. Anyone interested, please PM me!

Thank you to all those people who've reviewed, added me/this story to their alerts or added me/this story to their favourites!

I am sorry for changing the chapter so soon, but I accidentally uploaded the unbetad version...

Thank you to MareG8 for pointing out a spelling mistake. I have found some more and corrected them...

So now, enjoy this chapter. I will upload Chapter 3 when I have found a new Beta.

**Chapter 2: Into the fight! (Go in and win?)**

The Dursley family could be described with one word: Boring.

It wasn't like Harry had anything against boredom or boring people, as his life was anything but and he sometimes wished it was a bit more boring, but the Dursleys were playing in a completely different league.

This was because that their normality was solely the result of Harry's actions and efforts. Neither the lawn in front of the house nor the flowers in the backyard were planted or cared for by Vernon or Petunia Dursley.

The tea and the cake, sometimes èclairs or biscuits, that were served at Petunia Dursley's and which were praised highly for their great taste and texture were not made by her or anyone else named Dursley.

Cleaning the house, preparing breakfast, lunch and dinner, tidying everything up and making sure there was a shopping list with the necessary groceries and household things was never done by a Dursley in normal everyday life.

Oh, when the good-for-nothing boy, the young delinquent to whom the Dursleys kind-heartedly had given a home, was idly lazing around, one of the family members had to make sure that it was looking like they were normal and perfect, but usually this was outside their responsibility.

Sometimes, Harry hated his talent for precise preparation of things. Potions or food, he could not stand to ruin anything on purpose. Especially when beatings were the result.

But what he hated most was the Dursley's deceit.

Harry sighed, he had gone through too much already in his short life to try to rebel now, especially when in a few hours he would be on his way to Hogwarts.

He had already prepared this year's final breakfast for his relatives, who were going to get up soon.

When his uncle's and cousin's heavy steps were pounding on the steps Harry preferred to make himself scarce instead of being discovered and getting a telling off. Without wondering where the food had come from, Vernon and Dudley sat down at the table and started to eat.

Petunia looked at her family and disdainfully sniffed at the fact that she could not see her trouble-making nephew. In spite of that she sat down at the table and started to nibble at one of the freshly baked croissants.

„Where is the boy? He is going to that abnormal school today, right? Shouldn't he be finished with his chores soon? Why is he still lurking around somewhere?" wheezed Vernon while he shoved a couple of eggs (sunny side up) in to his mouth and poured coffee by the litre down his throat.

Petunia after all these years was only slightly disgusted with the display her husband and -unfortunately- her son, who would not even pause in his eating, were showing every morning. She answered lightly: „You know the way the boy is. We won't take him to the station before/unless he has finished his chores. Otherwise he will have to find a way to get there. Don't worry, Vernon, think about how we can hamper our Duddikins while we're in London. I think he deserves at least a new videogame, especially as he is leaving for Smeltings so soon."

Petunia had already seen Harry hiding in the shadow near the door and wanted to get across to him that if he had not finished all his chores until the departure in three hours' time he had to find a way to get to London himself.

Vernon and Dudley, however, were already planning how they would spend their day in London. Their affirmative grunting was the last thing Harry could hear before he left into the garden.

Even though it was early morn it was already very hot, and Harry bemoaned the fact that he was not yet allowed to use his wand, as he did not have the opportunity to make it untraceable.

When the sweat was running down his forehead and he was sweating in the rags that actually were some of Dudley's discarded clothes, Harry asked himself when he would finally be released from this prison.

He personally could not understand why he was bound to this family, as there were no special wards, nor were protective runes in existence in the house.

As his family was not overly caring and could not possibly have invoked one of the ancient protective rituals, Harry could not understand why he was staying there. A magical family who could have trained him from childhood on and could have protected him was, in his opinion, better than to waste away his life in this neighbourhood.

After he had watered all of the plants, weeded the flowerbeds and cleaned the house at the most obvious places, departure time arrived. Sighing, he sat down on the lowest step, to escape the drama taking place in the upper storey level of the house.

Dudley once again held the opinion, that his freakish cousin did not have the right to go to London with them. Petunia tried to point out to him, that they were only going to London because of his cousin, but that she would buy him a great present if he just would shut up for now.

Harry, who had once been father or rather mother of over six children, nearly laughed at these proceedings. He knew that children who were „tamed" and „raised" through presents and sweets would never be able to keep up with real life.

They would try to get their way with threats and blackmail everywhere, especially as it worked so well with their parents. Children such as these would more often than not be lazy and would take things more personally, as they never had to work for something.

Sometimes, Harry wished that children like this one would end up in his own Slytherin.

Not, because he cared for spoilt children, or because there they could learn how to reach their goals with leverage and secrets. He wanted these children to learn what he had created his house for: respect and love.

When Petunia descended the stairs with an offended Dudley in tow, she did not pay attention to her nephew and just reminded him that all his possessions better be in the car, as they would leave any minute now.

Harry nodded approvingly while he walked out of the house and took a seat in the car before Dudley and Vernon would take all the space for themselves. After they had all embarked, Dudley began to whine about the presence of his cousin and was rudely reminded by an annoyed Vernon that no-one had forbidden to make his displeasure known by physical methods.

After endless punches and pinches, Harry was glad to have arrived at Kings Cross Station. With a slap on the back of his head and a warning to not come back until the summer, the Dursley family left Harry on his own at the station with his trunk and Hedwig in her cage.

Without looking back even once, Harry got on his way to platform 9 ¾. His first problem was, that this platform did apparently not exist. Harry scanned the whole station with his eyes. But the platform was nowhere to be found.

Harry cursed all newfangled items and modes of transport. Children had been wont to arrive by portkey or had been escorted to Hogwarts by one of the founders.

Luckily in this moment a huge crowd of redhaired children, led by an equally redhaired woman appeared and were ushered to the wall between platforms 9 and 10.

Harry knew instinctively that this was a wizarding family on their way to Hogwarts. Of course this could also be because two oft he children, apparently twins, were each wearing a pullover that said: „Gred and Forge, Hogwartspupils of the special class greet every muggle who can read this message as the first non-magical reader who can see magic."

Those two had a sense of humor, Harry thought as he unsuspiciously closed in on the family while the lady explained, how to reach the Hogwarts Express.

Observantly, through the corner of her eye Molly Weasley noticed the boy who had joined them. Because of her quick understanding, the prerequisite of a mother of twins who were true anarchists and troublemakers, she knew that it would most certainly be a magical child from a muggle family.

She thus explained as loud as she could without raising suspicion of muggles passing by, how to reach platform 9 ¾ through the wall. Her mother-instincts had been awakened by such a frail looking boy, who stood there on his own without a family. But she also knew how boys liked to make their own decisions and to have their own will, and so she did not meddle further.

Harry now knew how to get to the platform and now only waited until the family had vanished until he himself walked into his new magical life.

„Well, Hogwarts, here I come!"

**Please leave a review. And if there are still mistakes, please point them out to me!**


	3. Blaise Zabini

**AN:Sorry for the long wait. I have considered continuing this story, but as Sirei just isn't updating the Original, it would be quite pointless to load up all 10 chapters and then abandon it. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, and/or added me/this story to their alerts/favourites! I think I already have Chapter 4 translated and I will post that one, but I believe that that would be the last one (unless Sirei continues the German version!)**

**Special thanks also to kandykat who betad this chapter!**

**Chapter 3: Blaise Zabini**

The Hogwarts Express was painted red and smoke was pouring from it. Harry could have barfed. It was as if the whole world had gone mad with his death and Godric's energetic and annoying favourite colour had become the queen of colours.

Did no one beside himself like the soothing blue of the oceans and the green of emeralds and forests anymore? He had known when it happened that if he gave Rowena first choice, something he had done because of Richard, he would not be able to choose his favourite colour.

He had suspected it, and that selfish know-it-all had dared to steal it from him! Even though she loved pink that much. Pink ravens, hah! Salazar would have loved to see that!

But still, green was his second favourite colour and so he was content with that. Harry nearly grimaced when he thought about his vision. He had to be sorted into Godric's house, or his tasks would be considerably more difficult to fulfill!

Sighing, and lamenting the unfairness of the world and the universe, Harry boarded the train. Where muggles already had cars and planes and most contemporary wizards were equally intelligent and used floo powder and portkeys, Hogwarts had to be behind the times and use the easily attackable train.

He did not want to think about how easily the train could be stopped so that the children could be used for blackmail against most of Britain's population.

Oh, he knew that only 10 percent of today's youth, only the elite, went to Hogwarts, but this elite were the children of important politicians and families as well as the most important muggle-borns that were living in Great Britain.

All other children would go to Durmstrang, the Bulgarian school, or Beauxbatons, the French school, or would be tutored at home if they were part of the influential or, respectively, rich families.

All other children would go to smaller schools abroad or would be homeschooled by their parents.

Unfortunately, children of the lowest social class would never get a well paid job or the standing in society of an upper class.

Salazar couldn't believe it when he got that information. Hogwarts was founded, so that every child, regardless of social standing, could learn magic. But now the educated wizards and witches believed that they had a say in who could attend Hogwarts. Luckily, there still was the Book of Souls, where every student who was destined to learn at Hogwarts was recorded. The headmaster or headmistress and their deputy had to send letters to these, an unbreakable vow they had to take when they became a teacher and a person of authority. Hogwarts saw to that.

But Salazar was also infuriated about the selfishness of the past headmasters. He had also gotten to know that most, because Hogwarts did not differentiate between purebloods and muggle-borns, got a good reputation and were soon invited into the higher political circles.

Salazar already had decided to take this matter into hand when he had gotten enough political sway. He would win the power over Hogwarts as one of her founders and then clean the school thoroughly.

In the train itself he found an empty compartment where he could be undisturbed. He did not want to waste his time with ludicrous banter and chatter with other eleven-year-olds. Especially not as they were still toddlers and he had the soul of an over seventy-year-old.

Salazar grimaced as he thought about the fact that one of these eleven-year-olds could be his true love, Richard. How long would he have to wait to see him grown-up and hear one of his sarcastic expressions again?

Maybe he would not grow up into the man he fell in love with, as Voldemort had supposedly been defeated, even though Salazar did not believe those good intentioned and naïve sheep of society, but still….

Then there would be no war, ergo there would be none of those impossible happenings in which his lover usually flourished in.

Confused because of the whole reincarnation business, which his lover would most likely not remember, Salazar turned back to his books. The most temporary curses and shields were very interesting. While most of the ideas had advanced, the people had thought up horrible things that no one in his time would have dared to think about. The curse _Avada Kedavra_ on its own is a testimony on how much was lost over time. This curse severs the soul from the body and lets the body die immediately. The soul of the victim, on the other hand, would wander around lost and never visit the afterlife, or, in the words of A.P.W.B. Dumbledore, go on to the next great adventure.

Soul magic, then permissible, but looked down upon, should never be used in such a manner. The balance of the world, and so of magic along with it, would be disturbed if it was used to harm.

If, for example, the spell _Cronis Admira_was used, - a spell that let two friends feel the others' emotions about themselves - it would not harm their souls or change the balance of the world.

But if one used the _Avada Kedavra_, the soul would be damaged and as the soul was released into the world an imbalance would be created.

That the balance was disturbed massively and for a longer time, Salazar found out with one glance into _Hogwarts: A History_. The numerous ghosts in Hogwarts, one of them even a teacher, showed how much it had been disturbed.

There had always been ghosts in Hogwarts, no question, but that many?

Twenty would have been acceptable, thirty more than enough, fifty a big sign of a disturbance in the balance of the world, but three-hundred?

Salazar knew that there was only one way to restore the balance, and that was a Dark and a Light Lord or Lady. Harry knew that there already was a Light Lord or Lady but he was keen on knowing who it was, as it had to be someone who still knew the old rituals and gestures.

In his time this had been Rowena as she alone understood the true power of the Light, so that Salazar, the Lord of the Dark, would never have wanted to harm her. Both of them had had to exist to give magic a way of regulation.

Only Godric was daft enough to actually blame him for all the evil in the world. Even Helga had, with the help of her wife Rowena, seen that he was not anything like that at all.

When the door of his compartment was opened, Harry feared that it was one of the carrotheads he had seen earlier, but he only saw a darkly tanned boy with black hair, who stared at him with his brown eyes.

"Can I do something for you, or do you just want to stare at me? Have you swallowed your tongue or do you reign your communicative abilities in such a fashion that you are now mute?" Harry bluffed at the boy. Internally, he cringed at himself. He was supposed to be a nice, young, naïve Gryffindor!

The boy looked at him for a moment longer, before he smirked and sat down.

"My name is Blaise Zabini, per favore. I see that I have found someone who does not let himself be bossed around. Sadly, we seem to be the exceptions, as I've seen two lackeys and their blonde pasha, as well as some younger students who were told off by a brown-haired muggle-born.

I also was in twelve other compartments and the habitants there just accepted me and were not annoyed by my unrelenting staring. Please tell me in which house you will go so I can follow you and at least the two of us together can have a decent conversation."

Salazar stared at Blaise, dumbfounded. If he didn't know better, he'd say he had just found his first friend. Also he could feel that Blaise would never betray him, but how could he know that?

Smiling, he shook Blaise's hand and introduced himself.

"My name is Harry Potter," Blaise did not react except for nodding and letting a small smile play around his lips, "and I expect to be sorted into Gryffindor. I know that Slytherin is definitely an option, but as the Boy-Who-Lived I have to be in Gryffindor and try to survive there.

As a snake it wouldn't be as easy, but better than to be always suspected and misunderstood and to sleep in a house where many would be tempted to disregard the 'we don't harm or assassinate a member of our house' rule. And now, tell me, how did you know that I am the next candidate for the place of Dark Lord?" With a dark look Salazar sat forward on the edge of his seat to see better the emotions flitting across Blaise's face and to look more intimidating.

Blaise on the other hand was confused about how the Golden Boy had guessed his motivations and how he knew about the soul magic. As soon as he had entered the compartment he could feel the Dark power and magic linger above the boy , and he had known that he should follow him, if he wanted to follow in his mother's footsteps.

She had always told him that the next Dark Lord would come, and that the Zabinis would always follow him. At first, Blaise had not understood why his family did not follow Voldemort, until he, at the beginning of August, had felt a tingle under his skin and a shiver down his spine.

When he had asked her, his mother had only answered to the question what that was: "Our new Lord has woken and soon he will lead us into a new era. Take care, Bambini/Bambino, maybe he will be on the train to the magical school and you can be his first companion, friend and admiral."

Those words Blaise had taken to heart and had tried to find his future Lord. Previously, he had searched every compartment with even the slightest hint of Dark Magic with the soul magic his mother had taught him, but he had never found the magic he had felt on that day, until he came into Harry Potter's compartment.

At first he thought he had been mistaken, but after the words of the supposed Golden Boy who was predestined for Gryffindor since his birth, he had known that no one was expecting this charismatic and powerful boy sitting in front of him.

And Harry was right. If both of them survived in Gryffindor and collected many naïve followers, neither Dumbledore nor anyone else would imagine that Harry could possibly be anything other than a perfect Gryffindor and therefore a follower of the Light.

Grinning, Blaise began to tell Harry about his ideals and those of his family, as well as his plan, which he had begun to formulate when he had felt the awakening of Salazar.

Salazar, on the other hand, was very pleased to have finally found a descendant of the old families who still believed in the balance and Dark Magic. The prospects for his time in Hogwarts were getting sweeter and more acceptable hour by hour, as he got to know Blaise's plans.

Would he not have lost his image as a good boy, Harry would have laughed darkly.

The world did not know what to expect.


	4. Past and Present

**A/N: Hey. I'm sorry for the wait on this chapter. As I have started uni and Sirei hasn't updated the German original in forever, this will be the last chapter. It is unbeta'd.**

**Have fun, and leave a review!**

**Chapter 4: Past and Present**

Blaise was skipping excitedly at Harry's side. Normally, he was very restrained and mature for his age, but he was very excited to see how his Lord and friend would prank the school and the whole world. It would also be quite difficult to outsmart the Sorting Hat, and that twice.

Once for Harry, and once for him. He hoped that Harry would tell him how to do that before they were sitting on the stool in front of the whole school and there was no way back.

"Calm down. I do think you are aiding our disguise, but I think you're overdoing it a bit. If you don't take care, you might be taken for a Hufflepuff.  
You don't have to worry about the Sorting Ceremony. I'll tell Gordon to sort you into Gryffindor, as I, as one of the founders of Hogwarts, have the right to decide where some children fit better."

Blaise stared at Harry, who only smirked. He knew that this small detail would hit his friend unprepaired. This information, which Blaise now shared, could only be to their advantage.

Not only the portraits in Hogwarts wouldn't tell anyone about them, no matter what they spoke about, or where they were, but Hogwarts would actively help Blaise and him.

Of course, only when Hogwarts recognized him, but he was positive she would. If not, he would have to delay some of his plans, but there was a lot he could do without the help of his great daughter.

Why Salazar viewed her as his daughter? Because he, same as with his own children, was with her from her birth on. When the first magic was introduced to her and she gradually began to have her own soul and mind.

When she first moved her stairs, because Salazar was angry with Godric, because he had insulted him again, to let them stay apart. Every moment of her time he was there, the same as she was there for every important moment.  
His marriage and his children's births happened here, in the Great Hall. The same with their burials, his children's and Richard's. When he found out who was behind the murders and who captured his son, Hogwarts was there to console him.

Also the following argument between Godric and him, as well as his suicide in the Chamber of Secrets Hogwarts had lived through with him, as did Kisha, his female basilisk, whom he had hidden down there.

He hoped Kisha was still alive. As Basilisks could live for over five thousand years she probably was, but without food even she could not survive.

All the guessing however did not give answers, and before Salazar could get those, he would have to arrive first. So he took Blaise's hand and greeted Hagrid, who was calling all eleven-year-olds to him.

Draco Malfoy did not understand. Blaise Zabini was from a neutral dark family, but he did not like Draco. When he had seen him, he just turned up his nose at him and walked away.

Draco was a Malfoy and he'd never seen a boy that rude who came from a good family.

When they were small, Blaise had played together with Gregory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe, Pansy Parkinson, Theodore Nott and him, before he refused all contact this summer.

After even his mother had not gotten an answer from the Zabinis, Draco thought it might have been some kind of misunderstanding. Maybe he took it for face value when Draco had said that the Dark Lord would come back and would never let him join.

He meant it as a joke, because he knew that the Zabinis weren't Death Eaters. But maybe Blaise wanted to join the Dark Lord like his other friends and was now sad he couldn't.

But when Draco wanted to explain everything on the ride on the Hogwarts Express, Blaise only had a disgusted glance for him. The worst was, for him, that later, he had seen him talking with the Golden Boy, Harry Potter.

As if they'd been friends for ages and were telling each other what kind of adventures they could get into at Hogwarts.

Draco would never say it aloud, but he was jealous. Jealous that the Golden Boy had taken his Best Friend from him in hours. If there was no Potter, Blaise would still be his friend, that he knew. Even his father talked more often about Potter than Draco thought was good.

Everytime Draco tried to gain his father's attention during such a conversation, his mother took him aside. His mother, Narcissa Malfoy, was despite the cold mask she wore in public, a loving mother who tried everything to let her son feel enough love and warmth.

Not that his father was not showering Draco with love and hugs, but recently he had been preoccupied with talking to old friends and making guesses on what happened to Potter instead of flying on his broomstick and playing Quidditch with Draco, like he usually did.

Blaise, on the other hand, was totally surprised by the information that his Lord had been one of the founders of Hogwarts. Who might he have been to still have that amount of power over Hogwarts in a new incanation?

Blaise guessed Salazar Slytherin. It might have been cliché that Salazar was a Dark Lord, but he thought that a Gryffindor would act differently and most probably would never have become a Dark Lord.

"Your thought process is very good, but you are not correct with your assumption that a Gryffindor would have never become a Dark Lord. Not only that we can disprove this theory, but I am a descendent of Gryffindor.  
Also, you would think that Draco could become a Dark Lord if it weren't for his follower qualities, and that he is too arrogant to think about his future.

How I know about your connection to Draco Malfoy? Tell me, have you ever heard of Occlumency and Legilimency?" Blaise shook his head. He had never heard of something like that. "Ligilimency is similar to mind reading, but I can also do it with your memories and feelings.  
Everything you have experienced I can find in your head, except when you have hidden them behind Occlumency barriers. As you have never heard of it you can correctly assume that only few people have heard of these techniques or can use them. Only people extraordinarily talented with mind magics take the time to learn it.

But also some others do to gain advantages in conversations or to discover secret informations.  
The whole journey on the Hogwarts Express I have looked at your thoughts and memories. As I am a Master Mind Magician you do not have to get angry or fear I manipulated your memories.  
I only got an overview of your life, your dreams and wishes as well as the spells and techniques you already know. Now I can estimate better what you need to learn and how fast you learn. For example, I will now begin to teach you Occlumency and also the privacy-sphere-spells that surrounds us at the moment so that no one can overhear us talking. I am assuming that you will need about three weeks to learn Occlymency and will be able to keep my secrets without me having to bind them with secrecy spells. Until then I have left some of myself in your thoughts so that every information about Hogwarts or me that you gain through me is protected.

Now use your happy, boisterous Gryffindor mask and act as if I just told you a joke. We have reached the boats and therefore the end of our conversation.

As if on commando, Blaise began to laugh and laid an arm over Harry's shoulders.

"Oh Harry, the things you tell me. One could really get the impression you know what you say. How can you stay that cool? I'm only just keeping myself from breaking down!

Please stop telling me such things. Or I won't be able to stop myself. That was really the most unbelievable thing I've ever heard. But with the Boy-Who-Lived I shouldn't be surprised, right?"

Harry nodded and tried everything to not start laughing himself. How Blaise managed to keep his mask up even with what he told him was a mystery to him. But he was relieved that Blaise was not taking his intrusion into his privacy amiss.

"Take the boats, only four into each! Everyone seated? Good, let's go to Hogwarts!"

Blaise and Harry sat next to each other in one boat. Opposite was one of the carroty heads and the excessively know-it-all muggleborn who was the whole time lecturing the boy next to her, Ronald Weasley, about the importance of learning and the right treatment of books.

Blaise rolled his eyes and mouthed 'Ravenclaw' to Harry, who nodded to that judgement of his friend and started a conversation with the redhead.

Ronald was full of awe when he got to know who was sitting opposite him and wanted to see Harry's scar while he asked questions that were not only inappropriate and insulting but also hurtful and tactless.

Questions like 'Did you really see your mother die?' and 'How did it feel like to kill You-Know-Who?' were starting to make Harry livid with rage.

Trying to maintain his Gryffindor mask Salazar answered his questions as good as he could, even though most of his answers consisted of 'I don't know!'.

Hermione Granger, muggleborn and walking book extraordinaire on the other hand began to quote her knowledge about Harry from books and that she would be very disappointed if Harry really was only a small boy and not a big hero like the books said.

Then she got the notion that books are never wrong and that Harry was hiding his true brilliance and knowledge behind a façade of a small boy.

Harry would never admit that she was partially right, but that he was the hero of the wizarding world and British nation he would deny. He did not think, however, that if he tried to explain everything to her, that he was a Dark Lord on his way to restore the Balance, that she would believe him and not grass on him to a teacher.

Blaise was amused with hearing the excuses Harry had to make. Salazar, on the other hand, was not amused at all. If he had foreseen that he would encounter such brainless children in Gryffindor, and he was positive that Weasley would be one, he would have overthought his decision to be sorted into the house of his rival and ancestor.

But before he could determine the repercussions it would have on his plans if he was sorted into Slytherin, a feeling engulfed him that warmed him to his bones. With only a smile he showed how much the acceptance and pleasure to see him again touched him. As soon as he got near her wards, his daughter had recognized him and greated him back home.

Immediately Hogwarts let him feel how much she'd missed him and how much his death had hurt her. Also, she let him feel her confusion about Godric's reincarnation and also her happiness to see him again.

That was bitter for Salazar, because even though he could understand her feelings, once he had thought alike and loved him over everything, but after everything that happened, he could no longer share those feelings. Everything he now felt for Godric, not Draco as he did not know anything about his former life, was hate, disgust and surprise how someone could be that blind.

Hogwarts, with a small mental poke, let him come back to the present and let him know that she wanted to show something to him. That it had to wait she knew, because the funny creatures first had to find their sleeping places through Gordon, but she would remind him someday soon, when he did not have to be in the rooms with the grown-up creatures.

Salazar on the other hand told her that he would remember and tell her when it would be the best time to talk to her, as it was not know. The other occupants of the boat were already looking at him strangely.

With a warm feeling of joy and shelteredness Hogwarts said goodbye to her father. She was looking foreward to showing what had happened after his death and what happened to her other father to make him hate and detest his best friend and brother in everything but blood.

But until then she was relieved and content that her fathers were back.


End file.
